The Number 23
by Emerlady28
Summary: Setiap tanggal 23 Sasuke selalu minta putus sama sang kekasih. Dan setiap tanggal 23 selalu ada yang kecewa. Banyak 23 mantan pacar yang sudah ia sakiti. Bagi Sasuke angka 23 harus ia hindari karena merasa angka 23 adalah angka kesialan. Bagaimana tanggapan Sakura?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

 **Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

 **"The Number 23"**

Ada yang bilang angka 23 adalah angka kesialan. Namun, 23 juga angka keberuntungan.

Yuk kita simak kembali story ya!

Di lantai dua, tepatnya di kelas Sains terdapat gadis bersurai pink yang sedikit bergelombang_masih mengusap jidatnya yang memerah.

"Masa iya sih, menabrak bahu orang sampai begitu? Itu bahu atau tembok!" Sungut Ino_mantan pacar Sasuke.

"Aku sendiri ragu kalau yang kutabrak itu bahu. Tapi bener kok, bukan tembok meski rasanya kayak kejedot tembok. Sakit tahu!" Kata Sakura lesu.

"Memangnya bahu siapa sih yang sekeras itu?" Tanya Tenten_mantan pacar Sasuke yang baru diputusin tanggal 23 bulan kemarin.

"Ah, itu dia orangnya yang sudah buat ulah sampai jidatku merah begini!" Tunjuk Sakura lewat jendela.

Kebetulan kala itu Sasuke sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua bersama seorang gadis.

"Maksudmu Sasuke?" Tenten memastikan. Meski ia sudah jadi mantan, namun ia tak marah apalagi menyesal.

"Ya, dia orangnya. Eit tunggu, dia sudah menggandeng gadis lain? Gadis itu bukannya dari jurusan Sains, jangan-jangan gebetan barunya," ucap Sakura menebak.

"Mungkin dia tipe cowok yang mudah move on, atau tipe pria yang masuk kategori pyscho!" cetus Ino asal.

"Kau masih kesal karena diputusin Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura memancing.

"Tidak kok, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya itu." balas Ino.

"Bener itu, buktinya sudah vanyak gadis yang di php-in. Kan sakit rasanya!" Tambah Tenten.

"Pyscho? Kedengarannya itu berlebihan, mungkin ada cerita dibalik sikapnya itu." Respon Sakura, yang entah kenapa ia tak setuju akan julukan itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" tuding Ino dan Tenten bersamaan to Sakura.

"Emm...sepertinya iya." Cicit Sakura malu-malu.

"WHAAT?!"

"Tidak usah kaget begitu, wajar kalau aku suka. Aku berarti masih normal iya'kan?"

 **Teng...teng...teng...**

Kembali. Otak para Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi bekerja lagi selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Pelajaran kali ini adalah Sains. Dan Sakura kurang suka sama pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan angka dan bilangan. KIMIA.

Ia melirik pemuda yang ada disebrang bangkunya_Sasuke.

'Ya Tuhan, tampannya tetap terlihat walau dari sisi. Kenapa engkau menciptakan makhluk Adam seperti dia' Sakura membatin tak karuan.

Tanpa disangka Sasuke menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan.

Dengan cepat Sakura menghadap kedepan. Pura-pura.

Sakura kembali berperang dengan batinnya, apa Sasuke masih menoleh kearahnya?

Setelah dirasa Sasuke itu tak lagi menoleh kearahnya, Sakura kembali memperhatikannya barang sebentar. Dan benar, pemuda itu sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Dosennya yang terus mengoceh, Sakura tak peduli dengan pembahasan Sains kali ini. Masa bodo!

10 menit Sakura anteng memperhatikan Sasuke dari samping.

Sasuke kembali menoleh, dan Sakura dengan cepat menghadap kedepan. Pura-pura mendengarkan.

'Dadaku jadi berdebar begini, apa dia masih melihat kearahku? semoga saja tidak' batin Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"Sakura, sini tempat pensilku!"

Bahkan suara Hinata yang memanggilnya saja tak ia gubris. Entah suara Hinata yang terlalu pelan atau emang tertutupi suara keras jantungnya yang berdebar dua kali lipat_cuma Sakura yang merasakan.

Padahal tempat pensilnya ditepi meja sebelah kirinya.

Perlahan Sakura melirik pemuda disampingnya dengan harap Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya,

 **PRAAK!**

Sakura kaget bukan main ketika tempat pensil milik Hinata tersenggol oleh lengannya. Isinya berserakkan dilantai dan menimbulkan suara gaduh yang mampu semua pasang mata melihat kearahnya.

"Bodoh." cetus Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Was machts du da?" Tanya Mr. Rai dengan bahasa Jerman-nya.

"No, nothing. I'll take care of it..." jawab Sakura dengan tawa dibuat-buat karena malu.

"Ok. I've been to a grup of two people, Sakura...you and Sasuke." Kata Mr. Rai.

"Nande? But i do not want with him, Mr." Sakura memohon.

"Lusa tugas dikumpulkan and freilos." Mr. Rai lalu keluar dari ruangan setelah 3 jam mengajar berakhir.

'Mampus aku' Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia satu kelompok dengan Sasuke.

 **Teng...teng...teng...**

Jam pulang kampus tiba, pukul 3 sore.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, pensilmu jadi patah." Ucap Sakura pada teman sebangkunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya cadangan kok. Lain kali, Sakura jangan bengong, aku duluan mau kerjakan tugas. Kamu satu kelompok sama Sasuke'kan? Good luck." Setelahnya Hinata pamit pulang.

 _Glek'_

Sakura menelan ludah ketika mengingat ia satu kelompok dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Parahnya, teman-temannya tak ada yang mau beri solusi akan kegugupannya. Mereka malah pergi bagaikan angin dengan alasan mau ngerjain tugas. Sakura tahu bahkan yakin kalau mereka pasti bermain. Sial!

"Sasuke, jika kau sibuk tidak apa-apa besok juga bisa..." ucap Sakura sedikit terbata. Ia ingin cepat pulang. Sungguh!

Seketika Sasuke berdiri.

"Mau kabur, hn?" Ia menarik tangan Sakura tuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Sepanjang koridor Campus Sasuke terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga menjadi pusat perhatian bagi yang melihat. Pasalnya baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke menggandeng gadis dari jurusan Seni itu, dan sekarang Sasuke menggaet gadis dari jurusan Sains, satu kelasnya pula. Ckck!

Keduanya memasuki mobil hitam dan melaju kearah utara.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobil kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura. Takut gadis ini kabur kali ya!?

Terdapat sebuah Villa cukup besar berdiri kokoh, membuat Sakura takjub.

"Apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini rumah peninggalan kakekku." Sasuke menjawab.

Langkah Sakura semakin dalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Kedatangan mereka disambut hangat oleh dua tukang kebun, lalu begitu masuk kedalam rumah keduanya kembali disambut oleh tiga pelayan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Kau tidak bermaksud macam-macam'kan?" Tanya Sakura was-was.

Sasuke enggan menjawab.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke kamar, lalu berhenti di balkon.

Disana ada meja bundar dan kursi panjang yang ada sandarannya menghadap ke pegunungan.

"Disini sejuk seperti di puncak." Sakura menghirup udaranya yang segar walau di sore hari. Ini luar biasa.

Sasuke duduk lalu diikuti Sakura disampingnya.

"Memangnya tadi soalnya apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memberikan buku catatannya. "Ini baca dulu keterangannya!" Titahnya.

"Ya baiklah." Sakura membaca catatan yang sudah Sasuke rangkum sesingkat mungkin.

"Sebutkan fakta apa saja di balik angka 23?" Kata Sasuke yang membaca soalnya.

"Lagi-lagi berurusan dengan angka, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tunggu, mungkinkah jawabannya seperti-"

"Sebagian orang menyebutnya sebagai Enigma 23. Seperti berkaitan dengan kesehatan, berkaitan dengan huruf 'W' , berkaitan dengan Matematika, ada juga berkaitan dengan hal negatif."

Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong.

Sakura melongo mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang WAW!

"Wah, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang ilmu seperti itu? Dan itu kalimat keren yang pernah aku dengar darimu." Puji Sakura.

"Selama ini otakmu buat apa? Hanya disimpan, tidak dipakai? Pantas saja kau selalu dapat hukuman dari Dosen!" cibir Sasuke.

"Ucapanmu itu terlalu sadis buat gadis semanis diriku! Hati-hati kalau bicara!" Balas Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk jurusan ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak salahnya mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak disukai, jika itu tak melanggar norma hukum. Apalagi, ini menyangkut masa depanku. Waktu pasti akan memberikan fase dimana kita harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang kita benci atau yang kita takuti, semua itu hanyalah untuk menguji sebatas mana kemampuan seseorang. Walaupun otakku tidak sepintar dirimu namun aku ingin bisa dan ingin berubah. Pada hakikatnya kita butuh seseorang yang bisa dijadikan tongkat untuk menuntun ke jalan yang seharusnya kau lalui."

Sakura melirik Sasuke kemudian.

"Ocehanmu boleh juga." Celetuk Sasuke asal.

"Terserah deh, yang jelas kau lulus aku juga harus lulus." ucap Sakura.

"Fine. Apa yang kau tahu dari angka 23?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Tanggal 23 Juli adalah kelahiranmu, Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

 **"The Number 23"**

Ada yang bilang angka 23 adalah angka kesialan. Namun, 23 juga angka keberuntungan.

Yuk kita simak kembali story ya!

Di lantai dua, tepatnya di kelas Sains terdapat gadis bersurai pink yang sedikit bergelombang_masih mengusap jidatnya yang memerah.

"Masa iya sih, menabrak bahu orang sampai begitu? Itu bahu atau tembok!" Sungut Ino_mantan pacar Sasuke.

"Aku sendiri ragu kalau yang kutabrak itu bahu. Tapi bener kok, bukan tembok meski rasanya kayak kejedot tembok. Sakit tahu!" Kata Sakura lesu.

"Memangnya bahu siapa sih yang sekeras itu?" Tanya Tenten_mantan pacar Sasuke yang baru diputusin tanggal 23 bulan kemarin.

"Ah, itu dia orangnya yang sudah buat ulah sampai jidatku merah begini!" Tunjuk Sakura lewat jendela.

Kebetulan kala itu Sasuke sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua bersama seorang gadis.

"Maksudmu Sasuke?" Tenten memastikan. Meski ia sudah jadi mantan, namun ia tak marah apalagi menyesal.

"Ya, dia orangnya. Eit tunggu, dia sudah menggandeng gadis lain? Gadis itu bukannya dari jurusan Sains, jangan-jangan gebetan barunya," ucap Sakura menebak.

"Mungkin dia tipe cowok yang mudah move on, atau tipe pria yang masuk kategori pyscho!" cetus Ino asal.

"Kau masih kesal karena diputusin Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura memancing.

"Tidak kok, hanya saja aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya itu." balas Ino.

"Bener itu, buktinya sudah vanyak gadis yang di php-in. Kan sakit rasanya!" Tambah Tenten.

"Pyscho? Kedengarannya itu berlebihan, mungkin ada cerita dibalik sikapnya itu." Respon Sakura, yang entah kenapa ia tak setuju akan julukan itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" tuding Ino dan Tenten bersamaan to Sakura.

"Emm...sepertinya iya." Cicit Sakura malu-malu.

"WHAAT?!"

"Tidak usah kaget begitu, wajar kalau aku suka. Aku berarti masih normal iya'kan?"

 **Teng...teng...teng...**

Kembali. Otak para Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi bekerja lagi selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Pelajaran kali ini adalah Sains. Dan Sakura kurang suka sama pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan angka dan bilangan. KIMIA.

Ia melirik pemuda yang ada disebrang bangkunya_Sasuke.

'Ya Tuhan, tampannya tetap terlihat walau dari sisi. Kenapa engkau menciptakan makhluk Adam seperti dia' Sakura membatin tak karuan.

Tanpa disangka Sasuke menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan.

Dengan cepat Sakura menghadap kedepan. Pura-pura.

Sakura kembali berperang dengan batinnya, apa Sasuke masih menoleh kearahnya?

Setelah dirasa Sasuke itu tak lagi menoleh kearahnya, Sakura kembali memperhatikannya barang sebentar. Dan benar, pemuda itu sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Dosennya yang terus mengoceh, Sakura tak peduli dengan pembahasan Sains kali ini. Masa bodo!

10 menit Sakura anteng memperhatikan Sasuke dari samping.

Sasuke kembali menoleh, dan Sakura dengan cepat menghadap kedepan. Pura-pura mendengarkan.

'Dadaku jadi berdebar begini, apa dia masih melihat kearahku? semoga saja tidak' batin Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"Sakura, sini tempat pensilku!"

Bahkan suara Hinata yang memanggilnya saja tak ia gubris. Entah suara Hinata yang terlalu pelan atau emang tertutupi suara keras jantungnya yang berdebar dua kali lipat_cuma Sakura yang merasakan.

Padahal tempat pensilnya ditepi meja sebelah kirinya.

Perlahan Sakura melirik pemuda disampingnya dengan harap Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya,

 **PRAAK!**

Sakura kaget bukan main ketika tempat pensil milik Hinata tersenggol oleh lengannya. Isinya berserakkan dilantai dan menimbulkan suara gaduh yang mampu semua pasang mata melihat kearahnya.

"Bodoh." cetus Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Was machts du da?" Tanya Mr. Rai dengan bahasa Jerman-nya.

"No, nothing. I'll take care of it..." jawab Sakura dengan tawa dibuat-buat karena malu.

"Ok. I've been to a grup of two people, Sakura...you and Sasuke." Kata Mr. Rai.

"Nande? But i do not want with him, Mr." Sakura memohon.

"Lusa tugas dikumpulkan and freilos." Mr. Rai lalu keluar dari ruangan setelah 3 jam mengajar berakhir.

'Mampus aku' Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia satu kelompok dengan Sasuke.

 **Teng...teng...teng...**

Jam pulang kampus tiba, pukul 3 sore.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, pensilmu jadi patah." Ucap Sakura pada teman sebangkunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya cadangan kok. Lain kali, Sakura jangan bengong, aku duluan mau kerjakan tugas. Kamu satu kelompok sama Sasuke'kan? Good luck." Setelahnya Hinata pamit pulang.

 _Glek'_

Sakura menelan ludah ketika mengingat ia satu kelompok dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Parahnya, teman-temannya tak ada yang mau beri solusi akan kegugupannya. Mereka malah pergi bagaikan angin dengan alasan mau ngerjain tugas. Sakura tahu bahkan yakin kalau mereka pasti bermain. Sial!

"Sasuke, jika kau sibuk tidak apa-apa besok juga bisa..." ucap Sakura sedikit terbata. Ia ingin cepat pulang. Sungguh!

Seketika Sasuke berdiri.

"Mau kabur, hn?" Ia menarik tangan Sakura tuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Sepanjang koridor Campus Sasuke terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga menjadi pusat perhatian bagi yang melihat. Pasalnya baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke menggandeng gadis dari jurusan Seni itu, dan sekarang Sasuke menggaet gadis dari jurusan Sains, satu kelasnya pula. Ckck!

Keduanya memasuki mobil hitam dan melaju kearah utara.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobil kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura. Takut gadis ini kabur kali ya!?

Terdapat sebuah Villa cukup besar berdiri kokoh, membuat Sakura takjub.

"Apa ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini rumah peninggalan kakekku." Sasuke menjawab.

Langkah Sakura semakin dalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Kedatangan mereka disambut hangat oleh dua tukang kebun, lalu begitu masuk kedalam rumah keduanya kembali disambut oleh tiga pelayan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Kau tidak bermaksud macam-macam'kan?" Tanya Sakura was-was.

Sasuke enggan menjawab.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke kamar, lalu berhenti di balkon.

Disana ada meja bundar dan kursi panjang yang ada sandarannya menghadap ke pegunungan.

"Disini sejuk seperti di puncak." Sakura menghirup udaranya yang segar walau di sore hari. Ini luar biasa.

Sasuke duduk lalu diikuti Sakura disampingnya.

"Memangnya tadi soalnya apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memberikan buku catatannya. "Ini baca dulu keterangannya!" Titahnya.

"Ya baiklah." Sakura membaca catatan yang sudah Sasuke rangkum sesingkat mungkin.

"Sebutkan fakta apa saja di balik angka 23?" Kata Sasuke yang membaca soalnya.

"Lagi-lagi berurusan dengan angka, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tunggu, mungkinkah jawabannya seperti-"

"Sebagian orang menyebutnya sebagai Enigma 23. Seperti berkaitan dengan kesehatan, berkaitan dengan huruf 'W' , berkaitan dengan Matematika, ada juga berkaitan dengan hal negatif."

Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong.

Sakura melongo mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang WAW!

"Wah, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang ilmu seperti itu? Dan itu kalimat keren yang pernah aku dengar darimu." Puji Sakura.

"Selama ini otakmu buat apa? Hanya disimpan, tidak dipakai? Pantas saja kau selalu dapat hukuman dari Dosen!" cibir Sasuke.

"Ucapanmu itu terlalu sadis buat gadis semanis diriku! Hati-hati kalau bicara!" Balas Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk jurusan ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak salahnya mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak disukai, jika itu tak melanggar norma hukum. Apalagi, ini menyangkut masa depanku. Waktu pasti akan memberikan fase dimana kita harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang kita benci atau yang kita takuti, semua itu hanyalah untuk menguji sebatas mana kemampuan seseorang. Walaupun otakku tidak sepintar dirimu namun aku ingin bisa dan ingin berubah. Pada hakikatnya kita butuh seseorang yang bisa dijadikan tongkat untuk menuntun ke jalan yang seharusnya kau lalui."

Sakura melirik Sasuke kemudian.

"Ocehanmu boleh juga." Celetuk Sasuke asal.

"Terserah deh, yang jelas kau lulus aku juga harus lulus." ucap Sakura.

"Fine. Apa yang kau tahu dari angka 23?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Tanggal 23 Juli adalah kelahiranmu, Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

TBC


End file.
